energyhogfandomcom-20200214-history
Nathand the Energyhog
Appearance Nathand is a pink, male hedgehog. His hair is purple and quite messy looking, and his eyes are sky-blue. His main outfit includes black and white sneakers, grey pants, and a dark green shirt with two white stripes. Personality Nathand is a quiet and forgetful person. The mistreatment he often received throughout his childhood has made it difficult for him to make friends. He often tries to help people, but his amnesia often makes him unable to help, sometimes leading him into making the problem worse. Nathand has close to no self-confidence, mainly due to the lack of parents, lack of friends, and the constant abuse he recieves from others. Unless he is in a good mood, he will often fall for insults and intimidation, sometimes not even attempting to defend himself. Another aspect of Nathand is that he is not a fighter, due to his lack of self-confidence. He chooses flight over fight, not even attempting to hurt anyone attacking him. If forced into fighting, he will attempt to hurt himself rather then attack his opponent. History When Nathand was born, his parents, a red male hedgehog and a white female hedgehog, were upset that he was a boy (They were originally told that it was suppose to be a girl, though this was due to a mistake made by the doctor). They showed little love for him, often leaving him home by himself. During his school years, he was bullied constantly by his classmates. They often made fun of his pink fur and treated him like a girl, even going as far as replacing his school uniform with a dress at the age of 14. He made almost no friends, anyone that he did consider a friend was too embarrassed to be around him. His parents still showed few signs of truly caring for him, and this began to affect him. He tried to avoid talking to them, arguing with them when he did. One night, a 16-year old Nathand got in a huge fight with his dad. His father was planning to force him into getting his fur dyed, which Nathand refused to do, claiming that it would ruin what pride he had left in himself. The fight ended with Nathand telling him to "Go get run over by a truck". The next day, while driving Nathand to a hair saloon to get his fur dyed, his father's car was wrecked by a truck, killing him and severely injuring Nathand's head. After being rushed to a hospital by the truck driver, several doctors examined him and found that his hippocampus (The part of the brain that controls memory) was damaged. After three days of being in the hospital, he was sent home, only to find that his mother was gone (To this day, nobody knows what happened to her). The next day, he began to suffer from anterograde amnesia (The inability to create new memories, he also can't seem to remember what happened while he was in the hospital or the day of the accident). He now lives his confused life, never to find out what happened to his mother and father. Powers Nathand has the power to manipulate memories (Ironically, he doesn't know he has them). He can temporarily (Permanently in some cases) remove memories, view the memories of others and project them, help someone recall a forgotten memory, and even make people forget about his own existence. However, he has almost no control of this power, so it usually only activates at random or by accident. Abilities Memory Touch When this ability is used, Nathand's fingers begin to glow a light blue. Upon touching someone, Nathand gains the ability to view a memory from the affected person. However, if the person has psychic-powers, they can prevent Nathand from viewing the memory. Also, Nathand becomes oblivious to his own surroundings while viewing the memory. His amnesia also prevents him from remembering what he viewed for very long. Forget-Me-Not Beam When this ability is used, Nathand releases a violent beam of light from his hands. Anyone that is hit by the beam immediately forgets what has occurred in a certain amount of time (The most he has managed is two hours). This effect lasts about five minutes. Forget-Me-Now Blast When this ability is used, Nathand's fur begins to glow violet for a few seconds, then the glow turns into a large blast that affects anyone within a fifteen-foot radius (They only have to be partially in that radius for it to affect them). Anyone affected will forget about Nathand's existence and become unable to detect his presence, even if he is talking or in plain sight. This effect lasts about ten minutes. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Hedgehogs Category:Neutral